


Day Four - Smell

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Allergies, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Sick Oikawa Tooru, Smell, Sneezing, iwa is a good boyfriend, oikawa with allergies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: He should have known, they both should have. Oikawa hadn’t expected flowers to have bloomed yet, and Iwaizumi had been distracted by Oikawa’s forgotten backpack to notice he hadn’t taken allergy medication that day. It was a nice Spring day, one where the birds were chirping and a nice breeze blew through the trees. But it was also one where Oikawa Tooru was sneezing up a storm on the way home.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Day Four - Smell

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't read the Terms for Ao3 so I put down Teen and Up Audiences because they swear, nothing gets weird I promise.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Ahh… CHO!” Iwaizumi jumped, turning to see Oikawa wiping his nose once again. He had been sneezing all day and it was almost to the point of interfering with practice. He should have _known_ , they both should have. Oikawa hadn’t expected flowers to have bloomed yet, and Iwaizumi had been distracted by Oikawa’s forgotten backpack to notice he hadn’t taken allergy medication that day. So Oikawa was left sneezing through his classes and into practice. _Finally_ , practice ended and Iwaizumi was allowed to practically push Oikawa out the door and towards his house, wanting to get back and have Oikawa take his medication as soon as possible.

It was a nice Spring day, one where the birds were chirping and a nice breeze blew through the trees. But it was also one where Oikawa Tooru was sneezing up a storm on the way home. Iwaizumi, however, was used to this. He didn’t get particularly annoyed with his boyfriend anymore, instead taking every situation in stride and teasing Oikawa along the way, if at all possible.

“Iwa-chan, could you slow down? It almost seems like you’re running away from me right now,” said a congested voice behind him, one that could only belong to Oikawa. He opened his mouth to tell him to just hurry up so Oikawa could take his allergy medication, but instead said,

“Alright, Shittykawa.” He smiled, walking over to the side of the path and crouching down in front of someone’s garden box. “You know what you need to do in this situation?” He asked innocently.

“What should you do, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa replied, walking up behind Iwaizumi and resting his chin on his head. 

“You should,” he paused, taking in a deep breath and smiling. “Stop and smell the roses.” He turned and looked up at Oikawa, who was in the process of being overly offended. He gasped, his hand flying to his chest as if he had been stabbed.

“Iwa-chan! How could you! Are you trying to get me _killed?_ ” He looked so aghast that all Iwaizumi could do was roll his eyes. He stood up, brushing non-existent dirt off his knees, and began walking again.

“We both know all I can get out of your allergies is swollen eyes and your hellish sneezing.” Iwaizumi had once accidentally pushed Oikawa into a hydrangea bush when they were very young, it was in fact the first time anyone found out Oikawa was allergic at all. The rest of that day had consisted of the aforementioned swollen eyes and sneezing.

As soon as they arrived at Oikawa’s home Iwaizumi kicked off his shoes at the entrance and headed to Oikawa’s room, picking up the bottle he had left there and rolled his eyes. “I even wrote ‘don’t forget these’ on a sticky note and you _still_ didn’t bring them,” he called out to Oikawa, still in the kitchen blowing his nose. Finally, Oikawa made it into his room and Iwaizumi held out a pill that Oikawa took and swallowed dry. “Go, get changed. I’ll go home to drop my stuff off and get back over here.” He set the pill bottle down and gave Oikawa a gentle push towards his closet, already starting the walk out the door.

“Hajime, you’re coming back?” He turned around, still walking towards the door, and smiled.

“Yes, Tooru, I’ll be back.” 

Iwaizumi never let Oikawa see how he rushed as soon as he was out of the house’s sightline. How he jogged to his own home (which wasn’t too far, they had met when Iwaizumi moved into the neighborhood when they were both little) and would always try to get back to his boyfriend as quickly as he could. He had a reputation to uphold, after all. 

But he did rush, and he did jog the short distance to his home and he did change out of his school uniform and into a more comfortable and familiar t-shirt and jeans and jog back to Oikawa’s house, where he found his brunette boyfriend curled up in bed on his phone. Normally he would force Oikawa to get up and do his schoolwork, but today he just sighed and laid down next to him.

“What’re you doing?” He poked at the hand holding up Oikawa’s phone, wanting to see what was on the screen.

“Just scrolling,” he mumbled, pushing his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Ew, Shittykawa, you’ve been sneezing all day and now you’re rubbing your face against my shoulder.” He gently tried to push Oikawa off him, but he wasn’t really making the attempt and smiled. Eventually, Oikawa reached over Iwaizumi and set his phone on the nightstand and curled further into Iwaizumi, both of them content to stay as they were for as long as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
